1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display module displays various images on a display screen to provide information to a user. In general, a display module displays information within an allocated screen. Flexible display modules including curved flexible display panels are currently being developed. Flexible display apparatuses may be folded, rolled, or bent like a paper, unlike flat display apparatuses. Flexible display apparatuses capable of being diversely varied in shape may be portable, while not being restricted to conventional screen sizes to enhance user convenience.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the disclosure, and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.